Mutant Battle Brawlers
by FearlessWind
Summary: Earth is a peaceful place but a virus infected it. Now that the virus is gone, people got infected by it and now they posses super natural powers and some have even transformed and now they are called "mutants". Based on the movies of X-Men.
1. The Mutant Battle Brawlers

Epilogue

The Earth is a peaceful place, but some people think otherwise. Since the World War II happened, everyone in the world was scared of this new generation of people started to appeared, the "mutants". The german military created some kind of poison that would change the whole DNA for whom drank it, they wanted to create a new kind of mutant secret army that would make them win the war against the USA army, but it didn't work because of an accident.

It was a rainy day, when that accident happened.

A boy was standing in front of a door, he looked scared and from what it was seen he was jew.

-treten Sie ein!- a man´s voice was heard from the other room saying "Come In!" the man was obviously a german, maybe even a nazi from that time.

The boy was really scared of going into that room, but anyways he went in.

Some minutes passed and in the room at first it was some chatter but then it was heard that a boy was sobbing, and then it happened, a bullet was heard, for minutes it was silent but then someone started screaming and everything exploded…

Years passed and now that boy is now a man and is seeking revenge to everyone that made him suffer and revive horrible memories, he was against all the non-mutant, he was against the normal people… and of course there was someone that could stop him and they were the Mutant Battle Brawlers.

The Mutant Battle Brawlers are a team of mutants that fight against the criminals, they have saved lives and sometimes they are called heroes, that´s what you think, they do save lives and help people but instead they are called monsters just a few people treat them like normal people or like real heroes. The military is an example for the ones that don´t like them even though sometimes the Brawlers help them, but actually the military are the ones that cause more problems than the criminals and the Brawlers are the ones that stop them.

They study in the Mutant Academy created by the Professor Gehabich an incredible scientist and a person against the racism of mutants, he was the one that helped the Brawlers find a home and feel they are really appreciated, he is also a mutant and he is able to take over people´s minds and control them. The integrants from the Mutant Battle Brawlers are:

Dan Kuso, 17 years old, able to control fire.

Runo Misaki, 17 years old, able to control electricity and lightning.

Marucho Maruka, 16 years old, able to control water and ice.

Julie Makimoto, 17 years old, able to control earth and plants.

Shun Kazami, 18 years old, able to control gusts of wind and fly.

Alice Gehabich, 18 years old, able to use the power of Telekinesis.

Mira Clay, 17 years old, able to trespass walls.

Ace Grit, 17 years old, able to use sonic scream.

Baron Letloy, 16 years old, able to use reality warping.

Fabia Sheen, 17 years old, able to use animal morphing and understanding animals.

Ren Krawler, 18 years old, able to control shadows and darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fanfic, also my first story YAY! I am confessing, I was kind of nervous to upload it and actually I don´t know why, but I guess it already is gone the nervousness. <strong>**The story is actually based on the movie of X-Men;) I love that movie and I thought "Why not make a fan fic of Bakugan" and here it is yay! (again)**

**Please Review an take care!**


	2. The Mission

The Mission

In was a black night, filled with stars all over the sky of London, everyone slept in their houses without a hearing sound not even a cricket and far away from that peaceful and silent place it was a large and big building across a river, it seemed like a military base and it was filled up with soldiers and from a certain distance near a little cabin in the other side of the river (from the peaceful part) and you could see a little group of teenage boys and girls they were whispering to each other.

They were all a little uncomfortable inside the cabin, it was way too small for 11 people, they were all over the place and nobody was enjoying it.

There was a messy brown haired guy with redish brownish eyes that was laughing his butt off (that was Dan), beside him they was a red long haired girl with brown eyes trying to calm him down (Alice) behind her there was a guy with long black hair tied up in a ponytail with brownish eyes, he was silent but was kind of annoyed by the laughs of Dan (that was Shun), beside Alice there was a silver long haired girl with blue eyes she was playing with the little guy that was in her lap, the guy had blonde hair and blue eyes he was wearing glasses, he was blushing really hard because he was in a girl´s lap (the girl is Julie and the guy is Marucho) besides Shun there was a red head girl with blue eyes she was trying so hard no to laugh because if she did they would get caught (that is Mira) and beside her was a green haired guy with purple eyes that was smiling trying not to laugh too at that scene (Ace Grit) from the other side of the cabin there were sitting a boy with silver hair and yellow eyes that was smiling at that scene and beside him there was a blue haired girl with green eyes she was kind of silent but was still smiling (Ren and Fabia) and what everyone was laughing about was that since the space was too little and they were 11, the other two couldn´t get in so what they did was that one of them would have to be in the back of another, but instead of being boy and girl is in the back it was actually the other way around. The girl had light blue hair combed into a ponytail and aqua eyes, she was really upset that she had to carry the 16 year old boy in her back, the boy had pink spiky hair and blue eyes, he was really happy that he was being carried, he didn´t think that the girl would be upset (Runo the girl about to explode and Baron the soon to be dead man). Runo was really ticked off by that she thought that maybe Baron would carry her but since he won, because he is younger than her, that is why she had to carry him.

All of the teenagers they were wearing black clothes, like the spies in the movies.

-Would you please shut up Dan?- she whispered since she didn´t want to blow up the mission.

-I´m sorry Runo (laughs)- he said to her still laughing.

-Ok that´s enough!- Runo said and she let Baron fall off her back and throw him where Dan was.

Everyone else laughed at the scene.

-What was that for?- Dan said angry with Baron sitting on him- Get off Baron!- he said.

-I´m sorry Master Dan but, there isn´t any space left in the cabin, I guess I have to stay like this until the mission starts.- Baron said to Dan.

-Ok then, the plan starts now!- Dan screamed- Hey everyone, you know the plan right?- Dan screamed again, everyone was ticked off because they agree that there would be no screaming.

-Dan! Shut Up!- Runo screamed to his ear and smacked him in the head.

-Ow! That hurt!- Dan complained.

-Hey you two! Calm Down!- Ace screamed.

-Guys! Silence!- Marucho said in a worry tone.

-SHUT UP NOW!- Alice bursted in anger.

Everyone fell silent, they have never EVER seen Alice that mad, they were all in a shock. Dan was supposed to be the team leader, but he wasn´t that smart so everyone decided that it was better to follow orders from Alice, since she was the granddaughter of the Professor Gehabic.- Look guys, if we keep screaming at each other, we might blow up the mission and this is a very important one- Alice said to everyone.

-Alice is right you guys, we have to keep quiet- Fabia said to them.

-Now, let´s check the plan again, one more time- Alice said- First Fabia, Baron, Mira and me will infiltrate the mansion, Mira will help us get into the building and she will wait outside, then Fabia and Baron will go seperate ways and I´ll inform you guys if anyone is inside the building and if not Mira will come for you and get you into the building, after that everyone knows their part of the plan- everyone nodded at that statement- . Baron, if the soldiers are approaching "the thing" you will use a illusion, something that will scare them, and Fabia you transform into a little animal so you can infiltrate the room of "the thing" and get it and go to the meeting point, alright?- Fabia and Baron looked at each other and back at Alice and nodded.

-Okay then, everything is settled- Dan said and everyone looked at him. Everyone was smiling- Let´s do this!- Dan said and suddenly Fabia, Baron, Alice and Mira left the room, like they disappeared.

Fabia, Baron, Alice and Mira arrived at the building they stared at each other and then before they went inside.

-Wait you guys!- Alice said to them.

-What is it Alice?- Baron asked to her.

-Before everybody splits let´s use this walkie talkies that Professor Gehabich gave us so we can communicate through them in case of trouble - Alice said to them and took out 4 chips from her pocket, and everyone took one.

-Thanks Alice!- Fabia said.

-Ok are you ready guys?- Mira asked and everyone nodded, that´s when Alice turned on the walkie talkies.

"We´re ready!" they said.

Everyone took their hands and then Mira walked towards the wall and she started to pass through it and so the others too.

They got in, and from that moment on everyone split and went on their own. Fabia transformed into a little fly and she flew towards the right direction, Baron ran quickly but silently towards the left direction and Mira and Alice ran on straight.

"Ok you guys, have you encountered with someone yet?" Alice said.

"Nope, everything is clear over here" Fabia said.

"Me too, here is… wait I see a couple of soldiers, let me get a little closer" Baron said.

"Ok then, be careful not to get caught" Mira said.

Baron approached a good distance and was able to hear what they were saying. "Guys they are saying that "the thing" we are here for it´s really important for them and stuff like that but, what is concerning me the most I think that they have a mutant locked up inside here" Baron said.

"What? Seriously?" Alice said.

"Yes, I´m positive" Baron said.

"But why would they have a mutant locked up inside here?" Fabia said.

"I don´t know you guys but, first let´s focus on the mission and if your predicament is right Baron, we´ll look for it" Alice said.

"Ok then." Fabia said.

"Alice there is a group of soldiers that are going towards the main entrance, should we already tell the others?" Baron said.

"Ok then, now the part 2 is about to begin" Alice said.

Back with the other part of the team…

Everyone was silent, the ones that were in the cabin waiting for the signal were: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Ace and Ren. They were ordered to stay low for the first part of the mission since of their powers were incredible and they will have more advantage over the military officers.

Julie and Runo were sitting in one corner of the cabin in the center was Dan, Ace, Marucho and Shun were standing up near the window of the cabin.

-So…-Julie said trying to start a conversation because of all the silence- Why are we here anyways?-

-Ughh Julie I have told more than a thousand times why are we here- Runo complained.

-Well, I forgot, remind me again- she said.

-Marucho you explain- Runo said.

-Well Julie, the reason we are her is simple, we are just trying to prove a theory that Professor Gehabich told us about that is about some mutant experiments altering the DNA structure- Marucho was saying but he got interrupted by Runo placing her hand on his mouth so he could shut up.

-On second thought, I don´t mind explaining it again- Runo said to Julie.- The reason we are here is to verify if what Professor Gehabich suspissions are correct.

-And those are?- Julie asked.

-To know if the military is actually behind some mutant incidents that had been going on lately- Runo said.

-Like what incidents?- Julie asked.

-Didn´t you hear?- Dan got into the conversation between the girls and approached them.- In the news they reported that they have recently found bodies of mutants near military bases- Dan said.

-Yeah, they also interviewed the doctors that were in that case and they said that the bodies didn´t had any blood left in them- Ace said in a creepy voice.

- Also, some friends have told me that actually you can hear the screams and the whimpers of the mutants that were killed last night.- Dan continued, by that time Julie was already scared to death and was hanging on to Runo, on the other hand Runo was calm and with a serious look on her face.

-Seriously guys? Really mature, now Julie won´t be able to sleep at night and won´t let me sleep either!- Runo screamed at the two boys. The fell to the floor, they were more scared to Runo than to any ghosts. – Don´t worry Julie they are just trying to scare us.-Runo said to Julie so she would stop hugging her.

-Thanks Runo!- she said letting go of her.- But I still don´t understand, I mean we are here to investigate some murders, but that´s it?- Julie asked.

-Yes, but we are also investigating if- Runo was about to respond but then she fell silent. Everyone was staring at her, she was sitting next to Julie looking really concentrated at the floor for some reason, suddenly she stood up and ran to the window and she heard "It".

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion Alice was talking to Runo in private, before they left to the mission.<p>

-Listen carefully Runo- Alice said to her.- I need to you to be really concentrated in what I am about to say to you ok?-

-Yeah, just tell me already- Runo said nodding her head.

-Ok then, when Baron, Mira, Fabia and me, leave for the first part of the mission I need you to have your mind open- she indicated.

-Open? Open How?- Runo said.

-Look, just hear what I said, your mind needs to be the most open possible when we leave, alright?- Alice asked Runo

-Ok I´ll have my mind open- Runo replied.

-Good- Alice said and walked towards their jet- What aren´t you coming?- Alice asked Runo

-Wait, that´s it?- Runo asked almost about to scream- What do I have to do next, after "that"?- Runo asked Alice.

-You´ll know what to do when the time comes- Alice said and got on the plane.

Runo sighed loudly, she didn´t understand why or what was the purpose of having an "open mind" at that moment, and then she later followed Alice to the plane.

* * *

><p>Runo started to breath heavily and started shaking, she couldn´t believe what she had heard and what she had seen at that moment, she was really scared at that moment, like she was reviving a horrible memory and she actually was but, then…<p>

-Runo! Snap out of it!- Dan shouted.

Runo at that moment she woke up, like she had been on a terrible nightmare, she wasn´t conscious of herself; As she "woke up" she fell backwards only to be caught by Dan who was kind of freaked out by Runo´s sudden behavior.

-Runo! Runo are you okay?-Dan asked holding her tightly in his arms.

-…What…What happened?- Runo asked Dan.

-I don´t know, you kind of blacked out and then you were about to fell to ground, and I… well I- Dan started blushing really hard and by that time Runo realized what was happening and she started to blush too. She quickly stood up and was trying not to look at Dan.

-Thanks Dan- she said quickly.

-No problem.- he replied.

-Anyways- Julie said- What happened Runo?- she asked the girl.

-Oh… Nothing important!- she said.

-You are sure you feel ok?- Marucho asked.

-Yeah, I´m fine. Don´t worry about me!- she said.

-But, what did you heard or saw?- Shun asked, everyone was kind of shocked since Shun hadn´t said a word since they got on the plane.

- Umm, just stuff I don´t really want to remember- she said kind of scared but with a little smile on her face.

-Well putting that aside- Ace said- Have you guys heard any news for the next part of the mission?- he asked but everyone said No.

-Why are they taking so long?- Dan screamed.

-Wait you guys- Runo said and she started to comprehend what Alice had told her, after that Alice didn´t said how were they going to communicate to them, so she understood, that vision and what she had heard were doings of the Professor Gehabich trying to tell her that the part 2 has commenced.

Runo headed to the window once more and she saw some troops of soldiers going outside that´s when she knew that they had to take action NOW!

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO! Second Cahpter YAY! hehe it was kind of hard writting it, and I kind of imagined it in my mind a little different, but in the end it turned out ok! High School is really awesome, just the negative part of it is that I have lots and LOTS of homework, and also in Final Exams so it´s a LOT of pressure...Anyways I hope that you like it! and if you don´t... well, I still hope you like it!<strong>

**Take care and Please Review! **


	3. Mutant Battle Brawlers Assemble

Mutant Battle Brawlers Assemble!

The group of soldiers that Runo had seen were now forming lines and taking orders from their generals, basically the military already knew that the Brawlers will show up eventually.

So after Runo seeing this, the Brawlers decided to make a move, so they went out from their hiding and started to make and repeat their strategy.

-I already told you Ace, we´ll follow the same strategy like in previous missions!- Dan shouted at Ace.

Ace now, really irritated and furious shouted at Dan- Beat it Kuso! We need a new strategy , the military knows our strategy now too well! We can´t afford to lose right now!-

Now both teenagers were arguing and they didn´t look like they were going to stop any time soon, and the rest of the team was really not in the mood of fighting, mostly Runo since she knew very well that they were losing valuable time.

-We´ll use the same one!- Dan shouted now more irritated.

-We won´t!- Ace said to him.

-STOP IT!- The rest of the team shout to them.

Ace and Dan both looked a little surprised, they didn´t expect that their team would stop them, so they stopped fighting and listened to their team.

-Look you guys, we have been losing a lot of time here because of your little fight, we need to get moving now!- Runo said to them, referring to Dan mostly.

-Yeah you guys fighting won´t resolve anything- Julie said to them.

-Fine!- both Ace and Dan said at the same time.

-Good then- Julie said, and now she looked at Runo concerned- What now?-

-Don´t know, I thought you had something in mind- she said to Julie, and she just shook her head, and then she turned to the rest of the team- Do you have something in mind you guys?-

Everyone shook their heads also. They were lost in confusion and they didn´t know what to do next, since their previous strategies seemed to be failing and the usual strategy was too predictable. Everyone kept thinking in solutions for fighting the soldiers, without killing them.

The Brawlers didn´t intend to fight the soldiers, fighting them was just a distraction so the other part of the team could accomplish the mission. Then, suddenly Marucho got a bright and wide smile on his face and everyone knew that he had a plan.

-What you got Marucho?- Dan asked him.

-Look, I have this plan- he started said and everyone nod their heads- but it´s mad- he said, everyone nodded again. – Ok the, do you want to hear it?- he asked and again they nodded.- Fine, look if you hadn´t notice here we have the four elements don´t we?- he said

-Well yes, here is Dan who is fire, Julie earth, you water and me wind- said Shun in a serious tone.

- Well ,meaning that we can combine all our four powers and be one with nature- said Marucho and everyone smiled to that idea, well, except for Ace and Runo who weren´t included in that strategy.

-But what about Ace and me?- Runo protested looking a little angry.

-Wait, I am getting to that, while all four of us, that means Dan, Julie, Shun and me combine our powers and attack the soldiers you can try to infiltrate the military base and if that doesn´t work you can counterattack from behind.- Marucho said.

Runo and Ace didn´t agree in Marucho´s plan, but they knew that they needed to act quick so they just agreed to Marucho´s plan and went with it.

Back with the other part of the team. (That means Alice, Fabia, Mira and Baron)

-Guys, do you copy me?- Aalice said through the walkie talkie.

-Yes!- Everyone responded.

-What´s the problem Alice?- Fabia asked.

-It´s just that there are still some guards in the building- she said worried.

-What? I thought that Dan and the others were getting rid of them.- Mira said.

-Yeah I thought so too.- Alice said.

-Well have they seen you Alice?- Baron asked Alice.

-No, not yet but I can help too feel like they knew we were coming.- Alice said.

-Maybe they knew, who knows- Fabia said.

-Alice do not worry about that now, if you encounter one of them you have to attack them and knock them off even if you don´t want to- Mira said.

-Yeah I know that.- she said kind of sad. - But, I´m worried for Runo and the others, what if they got caught?- she said.

-Alice- Mira said kind of irritated- As if you didn´t know Runo.- she said in a obvious tone.

-Yeah, Alice for the guards to caught Runo, they will have to get an army of 1,000,000 men or even more- Fabia said.

-Alice don´t worry about them to much- Baron said happily to Alice.

-Well then, if you say so- she said.- Well then, what have you seen throughout the mission?- she asked the team.

-Well me nothing, feels like I´m running in circles over and over again- said Mira sighing

-Make that two people- Fabia said

-Me too, I haven´t made any progress yet- Alice said sad.- What about you Baron?-

-Well- Baron started saying.

From that moment every single one of the girls, knew that he knew something that was going through the mission, and they thought that he wouldn´t tell them.

-Baron?- started Alice-What do you know?-

-Uhh, w-well, … It´s nothing though- he said nervously

-No tell us Baron- Fabia said.

-Yeah tell us, for the safety of all the team- Mira said convincingly.

-Well, it´s just that, …- Braon said more and more nervous- It´s just that-

-Come on don´t be afraid of telling us- Alice said in a sweet voice.

-Yeah, pleaseeeee!- Mira, Alice and Fabia said it in a singsong tone.

-ALRIGHT THEN!- Baron shouted through the walkie talkie. Everyone fell silent with that shout, they have never heard Baron nervous nor frustrated.

-Calm down Baron- said the three girls.

-Look, it´s just that right now I kind of feel a presence, a bad one.- he said seriously.

Everyone fell silent. Usually when they hear about Baron´s future visions or presences, since his powers were kind of based in those concepts, they usually came true.

-What is it Baron?- Mira asked more and more serious.

-Ok then- he started- look, you know that in this laboratory or military base, there has been recently some kind of murders and that the bodies are from mutants.- he said.

-Well, yeah but, what does this have to do with your vision or presence?- Fabia asked.

-I´m getting to it- Baron said- Well, I just recently felt a mutant presence- he said seriously.

-Well, yeah maybe it was a presence of us- Alice was going to say but she was cut by Baron.

-It wasn´t anyone of us, nor the other part of the team.- he said dead serious.

Now everyone was scared. They knew that if they weren´t part of Baron´s presence, someone was in it, and something powerful.

-And?-Mira asked kind of scared.

-Well, it´s just that, you know that if we all, that means all the team, we combine our powers a certain amount of energy will be released.- he said.

-Yeah but, what about it?-Fabia said.

-Well, once Dr. Gehabic did that with us and our result was a total of 600 or more volts. Well the mutant I am sensing has more than 700 volts inside him/her and it´s just one single person.- he said more serious than ever.

Everyone fell silent, neither one of them could believe what they were hearing. A mutant that had more than 700 volts inside him/her, was an impossible thought or idea to them. They thought that the maximum number of volts was like 250 volts, since that was Runo´s number of volts and everyone was amazed by that.

-So- started Alice saying- that means that someone here is more stronger than all of us combined?- she asked kind of scared.

-Yeah, probably- Baron said.- But we still don´t know if he´s a bad guy or not.

-I bet he is.- Mira said- If he´s in this military base means that maybe he is an experiment of the military.

-Then I bet he has something to do with the murderers.- Fabia said coldly.

-I guess.- Baron said.- So what do we do?

-I don´t know, do you have any ideas Fabia?- said Mira.

-Not a single one.- she said.- Do you have something in mind Alice?

It was silent. Alice was still scared for what she heard and she couldn´t think straight.

"Okay Alice you need to calm down yourself, maybe there is a mutant like that, so what? You´ll have to confront him one way or another. So there´s no need to be afraid!" she thought and encouraged herself.

-Alice?- everyone (Mira, Fabia and Baron) shout from the walkie talkie, making Alice almost deaf.

-You guys! You are going to make me deaf!- she shout.

-We sorry – everyone apologized.

-Alice but, since you didn´t responded we got scared and thought that maybe something had happened to you!- said Fabia.

-I´m sorry too then. –she said- Look I kind of have a plan but, it´s a mad one- she said.

-Well I guess it´s better than nothing.- said Mira- Tell us!

-Well, I was just thinking that if the mutant is really here and has that kind of energy level- she started saying- I thought that maybe we could convince him of joining us.- she said happily.

-ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?- everyone shouted.

-Alice that is mad!- Baron started saying.

-Alice are you sure you didn´t hit your head?- Fabia said worriedly.

-Look you guys, I know it´s mad that´s why I told you about it.- she said- I mean think about it, maybe we have a chance of him joining the team and help us battle against the military.- she said happily.

-Well, you have a good point.- Mira said.

-MIRA?- Baron and Fabia shout to her.

-What? I mean what Alice was saying has sense, I mean it could work, so I´m up with Alice´s plan.- she said.

-You see guys! It could really work.- Alice said happily.

-Uh, well then what the heck, let´s do it!- Fabia said.

-What? Didn´t you heard anything I said?-Baron said.

-Baron, we did listen to you and by that we got this idea and I think it´s worth a shot.- Alice said happily.

-Come on Baron!- Mira said happily.

-Pleeeeasee?- said Fabia.

-Fine!- he said.

-Yay!- the girls shouted.

- Ok, I agreed to the plan but, how do you intend of making it happen?- he asked.

-Don´t worry, I have another idea for that.- Alice said- I mean if what you said is correct and he is working with the military, then I bet he will be out on the field any moment now with the other part of the team.- she said.- I just have to communicate with them.

- And how do you intend of doing that?- Baron said.

-You´ll see!- she said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, I AM SO SORRY I DIDN´T UPDATE SOON ENOUGH! I didn´t realiza how much time had passed by since the last time I updated, I AM SO SORRY! Since I will start exams tomorrow I decided to updtae and finish this chapter today, and I am glad I did! I think it turn out good, not too much good but, good. I hope you like it and I promise to update sooner next time! SORRY once again. Please review!<strong>


	4. Remembering

Remembering

The military soldiers were now in lines and in fight position. There were approximately seven thousand soldiers out there on the field, at the front, back, and both sides of the military base. The soldiers were equipped with guns and smoking grenades, but the guns didn´t have real bullets and the grenades were equipped with different materials.

The reason of using different equipment and material, was because the government prohibited the military of killing any mutant. This "law" was really contradictory and it was made for the own benefit for the government. Because if you killed a mutant you were thrown in jail, but if you capture or kidnap a mutant, you could do whatever you want with him.

Actually, this situation was happening with the recent missing or in this case killed mutants. The military captured them and they subtract the blood from them, so that way they could get DNA from a mutant and by that, they could create "artificial" mutants for their own benefit.

That is why the Brawlers are trying to find out if the rumors are correct, of the missing mutants.

Anyways, the military created new and specialized bullets that they would leave you a big bruise or knock you out for a few minutes. And inside the smoking grenades, there was sleeping or poison gas, just to make you sleep in an instant.

The military was definitely prepared for the attack of the Brawlers, but of course, they already suspected that.

A part of the team( Dan, Runo, Julie, Marucho, Shun and Ace)were a few kilometers away from the military soldiers. They were discussing Marucho´s plan. Also they agreed that if the military uses real bullets and grenades they will retreat.

-RETREAT?- Runo shouted at Dan. – YOU WANT TO RETREAT?

-Yes Runo- Dan said patiently- If the military uses real equipment, like real guns and grenades, we will retreat.- he said coldly.

-ARE YOU A CHICKEN KUSO?- Runo was still arguing. She didn´t want to retreat on the mission. They were in real advantage with the military and if they retreated they would have to start the whole mission again. "There´s no way I´m retreating from this battle!" Runo thought.

-Runo it´s the best for us all- Julie said and Marucho nodded at her statement.

-Dan´s decision is the correct, for the first time- Shun said and Ace just laughed at his last statement.

-STILL!- Runo was still mad- WE HAVE COME ALL THE WAY HERE, FOR JUST TO RETREAT?- She shouted angrily.

Everyone was trying to calm down Runo, all of them except Dan. He was sure that if they retreated the mission they would have to start over again but, he didn´t care about that. He was more concerned about his team. He was their leader and he could not bear to watch one of them getting hurt, especially Runo, even though she didn´t seem to think that way.

-LOOK DAN, WE WILL NOT RETREAT!- She shouted once again.

Dan was looking down to the ground. He was sitting in the muddy ground, still thinking about his decision but, he was sure that it was the right one and he was sure that if Runo didn´t obey his decision it was her problem and she was going to stick with it, even though she liked it or not.

Dan looked up, just to see Runo´s angry face looking at him and everyone else looking worriedly at her. Runo was shocked to see Dan´s eyes. They showed determination and a cold expression on them.

Dan stood up and walked in front of Runo and said:

-Look Runo, I understand that you are not okay with this decision, don´t worry I am too- Dan started saying- But, you have to learn to take difficult decisions once in a while. This is one of those times.- He said to her. Runo was kind of shocked by the turn of events. She thought that he was going to agree with her but, this time it wasn´t like that. Dan was taking a role of real leadership and she couldn´t bear to being shocked at that.

-Dan… I- she started saying but was cut short by Dan´s words.

-Look if you don´t agree with my decision fine I actually don´t agree with it too- he said kind of embarrassed. The he gulped down some saliva and with looking at her eyes directly he said- But, If we don´t retreat and someone gets really hurt because you didn´t agree to my decision- he said now coldly- It would be my fault.

Everyone was shocked by the last statement, they didn´t think that Dan so much for them or that if he didn´t took that decision the entire fault will be on him.

Runo was also shocked by this, more like amazed. She really didn´t think that Dan would take his leadership this seriously. "Now I know what that was about…" Runo thought. She started to remember a scene from the past few days…

FLASH BACK

One day, back at the academy she heard that Professor Gehabic and Dan were discussing some important manners. She was able to distinguish that by the tone of Dan´s voice, he was really angry with the professor.

So, what she did was that she stayed outside the room, with her ear pressed against the door, so she could hear a little. And this is was she heard:

-Are you crazy professor?- Dan was shouting and Runo supposed that he was shouting to the Professor Gehabic .

-Dan calm down.- he said calmly

-I can´t calm down!- Dan said stressed.

-Breathe in and Out several times, that way you can calm yourself down little by little- The professor said.

-Breathing in and out won´t help me with this mission!-Dan angrily shouted.

By that dialogue Runo was left shocked, she thought that the discussion between those two was a typical cat and dog fight, but she realized that Dan was really concerned about this "mission"

-Look Dan- the professor started saying but was cut short by Dan.

-No, you look- Dan said coldly. This was the first time that Runo heard Dan standing up to the professor. She knew that the professor was most of the times right and Dan was obviously not, but this time she had the feeling that Dan was doing something right.

-That mission you are enchaining us with, is a suicide mission.- Dan said.

"What?..." Runo thought.

Now Runo was shocked. She couldn´t believe that the professor was going to give them a mission that difficult or even what Dan said "suicide mission". At first she thought that the professor was going to send their team but, then she thought that maybe it was one of the elite teams that he was sending out to the mission.

The elite teams, were the most powerful, intelligent, quick and strong teams of all the academy. They were chosen specifically by the professor and they were engaged with the most difficult missions. The Mutant Battle Brawlers was not an elite team but, they hoped to be one.

Anyway, that is what Runo thought until she heard Dan´s voice spoke up once more.

-Look Michael, if any member of the team gets hurt, even by the slightest bruise in their body,- he said, it looked like he was threatening the professor- you will be a dead man.

-Don´t worry Daniel, I´m sure the team can keep up with it, but tell me can you?- the professor asked Dan.

Runo was still glued to the door, she wanted to open it so badly to see their faces, what expressions they were showing, to identify the intensity of the situation. But, she knew too well that if she opened the door she would be in a big trouble if they found out she was spying on them.

Then, Runo heard nothing, there was a big moment of silence, she could not bear those kind of silent moments. She was about to get up and leave the door until she heard Dan screaming.

She was taken aback by the scream. She had never heard one louder and painful. She was going now to her room until she thought of one single thing…

"Does the professor is hurting Dan?" she thought.

After that, her only reaction was to run to the door of were the meeting was and shut it open. The first thing she saw was Dan standing up with his right hand pointing towards the professor. She turned her head to the right just to see the professor perfectly fine and smiling and seeing the chimney on fire.

For one moment she thought that Dan shot a fireball to the professor, but she was glad that didn´t happen. Then she realized that the professor was looking at her.

"I didn´t think this through so well…" she thought.

-Hello Runo, didn´t expect to see you here- the professor said. Dan lowered his hand but, was still not looking at her instead he was looking to the ground, with both his fists clenched. – What made you come here?- the professor asked.

-I was just passing by, don´t worry- Runo started saying- I heard a scream and I panicked that´s all.- she said nervous.

-Oh don´t worry about that, I was just talking to Dan here, about a mission- he said and turned to face Dan- Isn´t that right Daniel?

Dan was still looking down and he didn´t seem to be in any mood to respond his question but, since Runo was now in the room, she will surely notice something was wrong and would not stop asking him until he tells her. So what he did was that he raised his head to see the professors face and then turned his eyes to look at Runo and then he smiled.

-Yes we were discussing some serious business- he said smiling.

By that expression on his face, she deduced that it was alright since he was smiling, but she didn´t seem to notice that his fists were still clenched.

Dan walked towards her and turned her around and said:

-I still have some things to discuss, so I´ll see you later- he said smiling to her.

Runo softened her eyes. She was very tense before that but, by seeing him smile would make her feel alright.

-Okay then- she said and got out of the room but, before leaving she said to Dan- I´ll see you at lunch- she said smiling and she closed the door and left. She didn´t see Dan until lunch and to her he seemed pretty normal, so she didn´t suspect a thing.

END FLASH BACK

"So that´s what happened" Runo thought for a second until she saw Dan´s eyes on her. She could clearly see them, soft and determined. Everyone else was silent, of course they were very entertained by the romantic scene that was developing between the "couple". Runo could feel the atmosphere, she wasn´t very comfortable but she enjoyed the moment while it lasted, so what she did to get out of it was to just back down.

-…Fine then.- Runo said quietly, and Dan was still looking at her.

-What did you say?- Dan asked confused he wasn´t really paying attention to Runo´s lips, just her eyes.

-I said that it´s fine if we retreat.-Runo said now looking at Dan´s eyes.

He was taken aback by that answer, actually everyone in there was shocked by the decision Runo had chosen. It was very hard to convince Runo once she had her mind on something, guess the only way to convince her was using Dan as an excuse.

-Really?- Julie exclaimed.

-Yes, for the first time here Kuso is right- she said adverting her gaze from Dan and looking to Julie, she looked frustrated but she knew that she couldn´t risk the team´s safety.

Dan after a while realized the situation and he looked at Ace and said – Inform the others about the retreat- he said firmly.

-Roger that- he said and took out the walkie talkie.

He turned it on and everyone else gathered around the machine. It started to make some weir noises until it reached signal and was communicating with the rest of the team.

-Hello?- Fabia said over the phone.

-Hey Fabia, this is me Ace- he said-

-Oh, hi!-she said- What´s up?-

-Look, I don´t know if you guys over there had notice an army soldier- he started saying.

-Yeah, what about them?-she asked curiously.

-Well, over here the army has weapons, like guns and grenades, but we don´t know if these weapons contain the drug antimutants or the´re real guns with real bullets and stuff.

-Ok I get it, but why is the main cause of this call?- she said

-Yes, Dan is ordering to retreat from the mission- he said.

A minutes passed before Fabia answered, and Runo was thinking she would be on her side of not retreating but,

-Ok then, but we have a little problem- she said worriedly.

-What is it?- Dan asked

-It´s just that, Baron found like a cell in the military base in the subtarrain level, that a mutant is being held captive.- Fabia said serious.

-WHAT?- Everyone else said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! So sorry I haven´t upload anything in a long long time, I was busy with exams and essays and all that stuff. I spent a hard time this semester but it is finally over! YAY! Well I hope you like this chapter and review it;) <strong>


	5. Taking Action

_**Take Action**_

-WHAT?- Everyone shouted from the phone. Every single one of them, Dan, Marucho, Runo, Julie, Shun and Ace, were astonished by this turn of events.

-What do you mean by a mutant being held captive?- Runo took the phone and shoted at Mira from the other way.

-RUNO! Don´t shout you are going to break my right eardrum! - Mira shouted at Runo furiously

-Sorry, I got shocked by that, that´s all- Runo said more calmly.

Dan walked up to Runo and grabbed the phone from her hand;

– Hey! - Runo shouted at Dan- Give it back! - She said at him trying to grab it but since Dan is a little taller than Runo, she couldn´t reach the phone.

- Jus let me hear what Mira is saying more clearly- he said at Runo while looking at her eyes. After said that Runo calmed down and stopped jumping at Dan for the phone. Dan held up the phone high and touched a button that said "speaker", so everyone could hear what Mira had to say. The rest of the team gathered around Dan with the phone, and listened closely to what Mira was about to say.

-Ok Mira, everyone can hear you now- Dan said to her.

-Ok, hear what I have to say, It´s very important- she said- Look on our way of looking through the military facility, Baron told us that he felt a presence of a mutant, we don´t know for the moment if this mutant is working for the military or not, but what Baron presence was that, remember the experiment that Dr. Gehabic did to us, to value our voltage of power right? - She asked

-Yes- everyone responded.

-Well, what was odd is that us combined it produced a total of 600 volts more or less right?, Well the mutant that Baron presence has a value of over 700 volts, and it´s just one single person.- she said firmly.

Everyone was left silent, they just couldn´t believe they got the same shock just like the other part of the team, they thought that maybe the maxium value of voltage was somewhere over the 300, and the one that got closer to that value was first Runo, then Shun, and the rest after them. After some minutes of thinking and no one moving, Runo walked towards Dan took the phone and said:  
>-Mira, could you please tell me what is the position of this mutant?- she said, and all eyes were on her, they were full of worries and concern.<p>

-What do you need it for Runo? - She asked suspiciously

-Well for the obvious, don't you think?-

-And what is that exactly? - She asked more confused than ever.

-Well rescuing that mutant of course! - She said smiling

Now everyone was in more shock than the moment before, and no one could believe it.

_**Back to the other part of the team (Alice, Baron, Fabia and Mira on the phone with the others)**_

Alice was running through the halls trying to get past the guards that had spotted her, just when she was calling Mira in the middle of the hallway. Now that she is calling for her, she doesn´t respond.

-Crap! Mira answer me!- she shouted as she run trying to outsmart the guard, but it was just useless, so she did what she didn't want to do. She ran past some doors and ahead of her was just another group of soldiers, so then she started thinking hardly and then it happened. The soldiers were carrying some kind of weapons like bats or something, so she used her telekinesis and started moving them, she managed to knock down some guards but that wasn´t enough, she took a turn to the right and saw that there was some kind of wall there.

"SHIT! It´s a dead end!" she thought. She stopped running because she was going to bump into the wall; she turned around and saw dozens of troops running behind her.

-Sorry you guys if I get caught, but I´m even more sorry that they are going to get hurt!- she said and took in a deep breath, she locked her eyes on the doors that she just passed through and closed her eyes, lifted her arms and just when the troops were about to shoot she let her hands down and all of the doors that she passed through, came flying to her aid and they started to corral the troops of soldiers into a corner, she didn't stop the telekinesis until she her screams and someone shout "We surrender". She stopped her telekinesis but the doors were stilting her so she did nothing. She approached a soldier and said to him with cold eyes;

-Tell me, where is this new mutant of yours, maybe your new invention I might ask? - She said taking a grip of the man´s collar trying to choke him.

-We won´t tell you nothing! - He shout at her and spit in her eye.

-You should not do that to a lady you know, you could get in big trouble, like right now- she said cleaning her face and returning her eyes to the man who instantly the gun he had in his pocket began floating, that mean that Alice was letting her powers take control over her. It looked like it was about to pull a trigger just when she heard her name being called.

-Alice! - Someone shout, Alice turned around and saw Fabia with an injured Baron in her back, she gasped and the gun dropped to the floor so did the man she was grabbing.

She ran to her teammates and said:

-Fabia! What happened to Baron? - She asked worried

-I´ll explain later, come one we got to get out of her, and we need to find Mira quickly to get out of this place- she said looking at her.

-But, we haven´t finished the mission- she said

-Who cares? Our friend here is dying! And Dan just picked a suicide mission for us to accomplish! - She shout

-What? He wouldn´t do that! - She shouted at Fabia

-I know! I can´t shake that feeling of anger at him, for what happened to Baron, anyways we got to run before the troops regain consciousness- she said and started running and took a turn to the left.- Come one it´s this way!- she said.

Alice ran after them and she put up a kind of barrier with the doors she used moments ago, so that way the troops couldn´t catch up with them.

-Wait Alice I have a plan! - Fabia shout and began transforming, until it was complete it reveal a form of a lion. –Come on hop on, that way we can get faster out of here! - she demanded, and Alice did as she ordered. She picked up Baron from the floor and placed him in Fabia´s back, and the Fabia took off running.

_**Back with the other team (Dan, Runo, Ace, Shun, Julie, Maruch**__**o and Mira on the phone)**_

-ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?- Dan shouted at Runo while standing up in front of her. He took the phone from her hand and placed it in his ear –Mira do not give her the direction okay? We need to retreat now! - he said desperately.

-What do you think you are doing Kuso?- The bluenette shouted at the boy. She got in front of him and tried to take the phone from his ear, but he held the phone up in the air so Runo could not reach it, and it did work. Runo was just stretching trying to grab it- Really mature Kuso! Mira give me the direction! - she shouted at the girl on the phone.

Everyone was just sitting on the ground with faces of shock of some of boredom, they were used to hear this kind of fights by the two hot heads but they didn't mind, the fights were usually interesting but now it was just stupid. So Shun stood up got to the boy and the girl fighting and took the phone from the brunette's hand and placed it now on his ear. –HEY! - shouted Runo and Dan, they stopped fighting and turn to see Shun.

-Mira, could you get back here please? - Shun said in a calm voice, letting everyone on the back with sights of relief, except for Runo. She was furious, so she managed to think of a plan on her own to manage and rescue the mutant, she was not letting that mutant one more day in that base, and she has known what it was to be in a military base.

-Sure Shun, I'll just have to wait for the others to come here and- Mira was saying over the phone until she heard a loud grumble coming from behind, and she started to hear some screams and by the looks of it, they're were Alice's.

Shun placed the phone closer to his ear, and managed to hear also the grumble, but then he heard some screams, he managed to recognized Alice's voice saying "Mira get us out of here now!" she shouted. Then he heard Mira standing up and saying to him –Shun we'll be there in about 5 minutes, start the ship now! - she demanded and hung up.

Shun was frozen, but then turned back to the others and said to them –They'll be arriving soon, like in 5 minutes, we should start the engine now- he demanded and everyone except Runo nodded.

_**Back with the others (Mira, Fabia, Alice and Baron)**_

Mira was shocked and startled by the sight of a lion (Fabia), Alice on its back and Baron bleeding from his right arm. She looked at Alice and said –What the hell happened?- She shouted desperately.

Alice looked at her –Mira we have to get out now, I'll explain later, but first get us out of here before the guards come in- she demanded, and Mira nodded at her statement. Mira jumped on the back of Fabia said to her in the lion's ear – Okay Fabia, now run to the wall, I'll be able to use all of my powers in all of us to make through it, then we have to head to the ship, got it?- she asked the lion getting a nod from it.

Fabia took some steps back, in her lion form, and then she run to the wall, and managed to get to the other side, that means out of the military base. All of the team saw the military troops making lines so they decided to go north and then to the ship. Then, the shooting started. Fabia ducked all of them, and thanks to Mira's power that it was still working, none of the bullets could hit them, they would just pass through them. Fabia ran and ran all of the bullets passing through them, sat a distance she growled so that the other team would hear her, and they did, but something was off. They had started the ship, but Runo and Dan were still arguing until she got to the place. Now all of the military had spotted the team.

Fabia turned back to human form and Mira and Alice got a hold of Baron, everyone gathered and some gasps and shocked faces could be heard and seen.

-What happened? - Julie asked concerned.

-Baron was attacked. - Fabia said quietly but angry, she looked at Dan, who looked confused and angry. She pointed at him and shouted –You sent us to a suicide mission didn't you?- Now everyone was confused by that statement what the hell did she meant with that.

-I'll explain later- Dan said looking at her- but right now we need to get to the headquarters now- he ordered.

Everyone got on the ship, they placed Baron on the infirmary section and Mira and Ace stayed with him to treat him, from his injuries. Shun got on the pilot seat, and Alice the co-pilot seat, since both of them knew pretty well how to fly a plane. Marucho, Julie, Fabia, Dan and Runo got the passengers seats, they were divided in two rows, one in the right and the other one to the left, Dan was on the right and Runo to the left, then Fabia in the right and Julie on the left, while Marucho was to the right.

In coincidence Runo was seated next to the emergency exit door, since no one thought about what she was about to do until the plane took off.

The plane was now going up and it was in mid-air, then out of nowhere shoots were being heard now on the floor so the missed bullets won't get to shot them.

Runo looked around the plane and saw that the others were crawling to the right corner, and that's when she put on action her plan. She crawled fast to the right top corner, and she heard someone shout her name, it was Dan.

-RUNO! Get back here we need to get out of the reach of the bullets! - he shouted at her, but she didn't listen to him and kept crawling until she got to the door and she stood up. That was when everyone realized what she was trying to do; she wanted to jump off the plane and save the mutant locked on the military base.

The blunette was trying to open the door but it wouldn't let her, but then she realized that someone was using her powers on that –Alice! Leave the door alone, I need to do this and you know it! - she shouted at the red head from the cabin, but she responded to her demands –No way Runo! I am not letting you do this!-the girl said to her. Now was Runo frustrated, Dan was about to run towards her and get her out of the door, she needed to decentralize Alice for a little moment, and something popped up her mind –I didn't want to do this Shun! But Alice gave me no option! - She shouted now at the raven haired guy. He turned around to look at Runo and was about to say something but was cut short by the blunette. –Alice! Shun has a secret crush on you! - She shouted with all of her lungs. Alice started blushing brightly red and so did Shun, and that moment Runo took it, and Alice did lost her mind in the thought and made her decentralize, so now Runo managed to open the door.

She caught a glimpse of Dan now running towards her with all of his strength and saw Alice was about to control the door once more. So she did what she had to do. She jumped off the plane and only managed to see and hear a brunette by the door shouting –RUNO!-

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think about the new chapter? Kind of interesting? I think yes, hahaha anyways please read my new story and review it, don't worry I will still continue with both of the stories. Well that is all I have to say. Please review! PEACE OUT!<strong>


	6. Big Secrets will be Revealed

_**6. Big Secrets Will Be Reveled **_

_**.In the Plane (Dan, Julie, Marucho, Shun, Fabia, Ace, Mira, Baron, Alice).**_

It was still night, maybe it was midnight, and what had just happened was shocking to all of the brawlers that were still inside the plane. One of their teammates, to be exact the blunette called Runo, had just jumped out of their plane to get back to a military base, where she could get killed. All of them were standing still in their places, except for their leader Dan, he was worried and angry, because Runo didn't care about her safety, and she cared for the mutant that was being held captive inside the military base. He was just about to open the door of the plane again to jump off and go with Runo and bring her back, the good way or the bad, but the door just closed and made a click sound, meaning it was now locked. Dan looked to the pilot cabin of the plane and saw a redhead, Alice looking at him straight in his eyes. She was not going to let any other person out of that plane, she knew what a huge mistake she did back then, getting distracted by Runo's comment, about her and Shun, but now it wasn't going to work.

-Alice open the door!- the brunette shouted at his teammate, ordering her to open the door, but she just shook her head in response. – OPEN IT!- Now Dan was angry, he was desperate and wanted to get off of that plane.

-I WILL NOT!- Alice shouted back at him, leaving Shun, the pilot of the plane, alongside the rest of the team shocked at Alice yelling back at their leader. Even Dan was a bit taken aback by Alice shouting, but he regained his composure.

-ALICE I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR- he started shouting but was cut short by the redhead, snapping back at him.

-RUNO NEEDS TO DO THIS ALONE!- she shouted at the top of her lungs, she knew very well that the blunette, the moment she heard about the mutant being captive, she had to rescue him, it was like an instinct for her. Of course she didn't want her to jump off the plane like that, but she was kind of expecting that action coming from one of her closest friends.

-Alice is right Dan- Shun said in the calmest tone he had. He wasn't that worried, he knew perfectly what his friend had to do, she told him about it before they left.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Each of the team members were in their rooms arranging things before they left for their mission. Shun, the ninja, was outside in the yard, filled with grass and flowers of all kinds, meditating, and he came across with a certain blunette, who was just in front of a small pond and it looked like she was very concentrated thinking about something, so he approached her.

-Hey –he said in his cool tome to Runo. She quickly snapped back to reality and turn around to see her ninja friend.

-Hey Shun- she said to him in a smile, but the ninja kind of felt that it was a fake one and something was bothering her too much. –Ready about the mission?- she asked him in a exited tone.

-Kind of, it's not that big of a deal- he said a bit annoyed. He didn't want to go in a mission that involved military stuff, since it brought back bad memories, all because of his grandfather. Shun's grandfather was a great person and a military officer, kind and caring, he took care of Shun when his parents died, he even trained him to become a ninja, but everything fell apart when he knew about Shun's power with the wind. His grandfather was mad at him, mad at his own daughter who was now dead, which she held also mutant D.N.A. So Shun's grandfather tried to kill him so the D.N.A wouldn't grow or go into the next Kazami generation. Of course, since Shun was well trained his grandfather didn't manage to kill him, but Shun knew he could no longer trust the man so he ran away, and that is when he found Professor Gehabic.

-Are you okay?- Runo asked concerned, making Shun snap out of his thoughts, and bringing him back to reality.

-Yep, I'm fine- he said in a smile- What about you? Seems like you are worried about something- Shun asked Runo, making her nervous all of the sudden, and that moment he knew something was wrong. Runo was never nervous about something, unless it included Dan or her parents, but aside from that nothing. So he crossed his arms in his chest and looked directly at Runo, making her flinch. At first she turn her gaze to the sky, but then she just gave up, she knew Shun would insist on telling her what was wrong. She sighed loudly enough for him to hear, and looked back at him.

-I got assigned another mission- she said in a worried tone.

-What do you mean?- he asked kind of concerned.

-It means that I have another mission to do- she said sighing.

-So you are not coming with us?- Shun asked back, he wanted to know more about this.

-No, I am coming with you, but I have a solo mission to accomplish- she said looking at the ground. A solo mission is a mission in which you go to the mission they assigned your team, but you go there in a different purpose. Usually these kinds of mission's are secret so no one should know about these missions. That was the thing Shun didn't understand, why would Runo tell him this? He was sure Runo would get picked by these kind of missions, but why telling him?

-Why are you telling me this?- he asked out of curiosity. She turned around to him and said in the calmest tone now:

-Because I need your help if we retreat- was what she said to Shun, now looking straight at him, with a serious tone.

-Why would you need help? This isn't your first solo mission, or is it?- Shun asked in a concerned, and confused most of all "Why would Runo of all people would ask for my help?" Shun thought curious about the answer she was going to give him.

-Of course it is not my first solo mission! - she said to him and smack him in the head, leaving him on the ground with a big bruise on his head. – I need your help so if we retreat I will still be able to complete the solo mission.-

-RUNO! THAT HURT! - the ninja yelled at the blunette, still lying on the floor, he was so sure now if help her or not, but he said to himself that if he helped her maybe she will not hit him anymore.

-Just answer, will you help me?- the girl said with impatience in her tone, she knew that soon they will depart for the mission so she needed to get him to answer, because if he said no, she had to look for somebody else to help her. The ninja regained his composure, standing up and clearing his throat, and looked straight at the girl.

-I will help you Runo- he started saying the 16 year old girl, and she started smiling about to say something but he continued –with just one condition- he finally ended his statement. By the last part Runo groaned loudly.

-Fine, what do you want me to do?- she said kind of pissed off.

Shun started thinking about what could be a good vengeance, but nothing came to mind he just wanted for her to stop hitting him.

-Just stop hitting me in the head- he said to her and she sighed in a sign of relief, but then a smirk appeared in the ninja's mouth, and that was something Runo didn't like.

-What else do you want me to do?- Runo asked more annoyed than before.

-I want you to clean my bedroom when needed, that's all- he said and smiled. Runo didn't like to clean even her room so why would her clean Shun's room, but she need his help so she agreed to that disgusting task.

-Fine, I'll clean your room Shun- she said to him groaning, Shun just smiled in victory and that was completely rare for him.

-Okay then what do you want me to do?- Shun asked the girl and she started to tell him her plan, and he agreed to it.

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

-AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SHUN?!- the brunette shouted at his best friend, and the ninja didn't mind the other boy, he was kind of preoccupied if the girl landed safely on the ground.

-Well because she told me- Shun said to Dan, who got angry the second he said that.

-SHE TOLD YOU?!- he shouted loudly enough for everyone to hear. He didn't know what to feel, anger or jealousy. The ninja just nodded his head and continue to drive the plane.

Alice turned to Shun and was kind of surprised by this turn of events, she knew Runo had a solo mission because of her grandfather, but she didn't think that Runo would actually think of telling someone, especially Shun.

-She did tell you? - she whispered to him quietly so the leader would not hear, since he was trying to calm down, and so the rest of the team.

-Yep- was the only thing the ninja responded to the redhead.

Meanwhile Julie and Marucho decided to go and calm down Dan, while Mira, Ace and Fabia were giving Baron medical treatment.

-Danny you should try and calm down- Julie said to their leader while he just plopped into a seat and placed his hands on his head. He was just trying to understand what had just happened.

-Yes Dan, listen to Julie. After all we know Runo is strong, nothing bad will happen to her!- The blond said to the brunette, trying to cheer him up, but his efforts were useless. Dan knew something bad will happen to Runo, but he wasn't sure of what. "The Professor lied to me, he told me there were no military guys in this place" Dan thought and he realized something, now that from now on he was going to be more careful with Professor G from now on.

_**.With Runo.**_

_**Runo's P.O.V**_

The last thing I remember was me jumping out of the plane and Dan trying to jump off with me, of course that didn't happen because as quickly as Alice left the door open, she closed it.

I was falling to the ground not knowing what to do now or how to land safely. Thanks to my luck and to Shun, he made a gust of wind and it pushed me to the right making me land safely on a bush. I looked up to the plane and saw that Shun was looking down at me, I just smiled and stood up running back to the military base. I started hearing the sounds of thunder, so I looked up to the sky and saw a cloudy sky, all black and gray, meaning that it was about to rain. "Guess weather is on my side now" I thought to myself, and it's true, anytime the weather is with a probability of a storm or with a probability of rain, it always comes to my advantage.

I got quickly to the military base once again and I hid in the back of the little house we were all before, but I noticed that they were now more military officers and men all over the base, there was no way in or out. "Shit, this is going to take longer than I thought" I said to myself but I just took a deep breath and concentrated on what to do to make the men go away, and then an idea popped into my head.

I looked up to the sky and saw that they were some dark clouds in the sky, so I used for my advantage, in other words I started using my powers. I closed my eyes and I concentrated only in the clouds and then more and more dark clouds appeared on the sky. I started hearing some voices from the military but I didn't pay attention to them. Then lighting started striking the ground, luckily for me it was not striking me or anything near me, since I was the one controlling it now. Then I opened my eyes and I saw that the little house I was hiding in disappeared, and now I was surrounded by the army and some tanks. A guy, maybe he was the sergeant or so approached to me and pointed his gun towards my forehead. "Does he think this will scare me?" I just asked myself. "Are they stupid or what?! I could rip their heads off in just one second if I want, but the professor said no killing, just getting back the mutant" I reminded myself of that.

I looked back at the man, he was still pointing at my forehead, he was frowning or some sort. He didn't look familiar or so, maybe they changed the system. "Where the heck is Ren?! I thought he was with the military, that was his mission wasn't it?!" I thought.

Ren is one of my collegues back at the Professor's institute, but he has been in the army for some time just as under cover, and I guess he is doing pretty well or he was killed a long time ago, that last part I don't think so. Oh and another thing to add he is Fabia's kind of boyfriend, since they haven't dated or anything but they absolutely love each other and he has an amazing power controlling darkness, like shadows or nightmares.

-Was zum Teufel ist hier los?- I heard someone shout from the back of the multitude. I think he was speaking German, and said "What the hell is going on here?"

Another army guy got out of the multitude of military men, he was wearing a hood all over his face, so I couldn't recognize him. When he approached the other guy just saluted him with the other hand.

-Was ist hier passiert? (_What is happening here?)- _said the hooded man to the one with the gun.

- Wir fanden diese mutierten hier Sir! (_We found this mutant here sir!_)- the other military men shouted at him.

- Hm eine Mutante, töten sie jetzt wissen Sie, wie Ton sein kann, wenn er sie sieht. (_Hm a mutant, kill her now, you know how Clay can be if he sees her._)- he said in cold and deadly tone. "Okay he is definitely not Ren…" I said to myself as I just gulped down a huge saliva that accumulated in my mouth. "I can't get killed, at least I have to get the mutant" I said to myself. Then I felt a grip of my arm, pulling me and making me stand up. I did but then I felt that the man placed something on my wrists. I tried moving them, but it was useless. "Great they handcuffed me now, this will get a lot harder than before" I thought.

- Nehmen Sie sie mit der Ausführung Zimmer (_Take her to the execution room_)- The man with the hood ordered the rest of the army guys that were there. They just saluted him and started to march their way back to the military base. Leaving me, the guy with the hood and the man who placed the handcuffs on me.

- Lassen sie mich, ich habe dies. (_Leave her to me, I got this._)- The hooded man ordered the other, so the other just saluted him and went off running to the military bas just as the rest of the army. Now there was just me and him. The funny part is that I should have been scared but that guy didn't scare me at all. Then I saw, just in a matter of seconds, that the guy lifted his hand and he was about slap me in the face, but I quickly avoided it and kicked him hard on the stomach. He fell to his knees, clutching his hood probably from the pain of that kick.

-That will teach you not to mess up with me!- I shouted at him, now that I felt stronger than him, because of our standing positions.

-GOD RUNO! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!- The hooded man said, and of course that voice was familiar. I looked straight at him, then he removed the hood from his head, and revealed himself. I t was Ren. It was really Ren!

-REN! IT'S YOU!- I shouted with happiness. It has been so long since I have since Ren, maximum it has been 2 or 3 years since the day he left to make and undercover mission. I wonder how Fabia manages this kind of relationship it is kind of hard to keep communicating yourself with someone so far away. Anyway he got up and just nodded at my statements and remarks I made every five seconds.

-YES RUNO FOR THE LAST TIME YES! I AM REN KRAWLER!- He said kind of annoyed and yes he has every right to be like that.

-Sorry- I just apologized to him, since I didn't want to be a bother to anyone.

-No worries- he said to me- but don't kick me again, please!- he just whined at me and that just made me laugh.

-Okay okay we have a deal- I said to him kind of relieved that he was actually here, so maybe he could help me.

-So Ren- I started saying but I got off short by him already saying what I was about to say.

-You want t know about the mutant being captive right?- he said to me in an amused tone. I was just kind of shocked that I was about to question how did you know that, but he cut me off short by responding my mental question- I know that because the Professor told me of course- he said with another smile on his face.

-Okay that is creepy.- I just stated that- But how come you also know about my mission?- I asked kind of confused.

-Well I didn't know that you were on a solo mission, I just knew that you guys were coming here, to look over the dead mutants, am I right?- he asked me and I just nodded at that statement. –But now that I know this, tell me how can I help?. He asked me.

-Boy, you only made this harder, they are about to execute me!- I shouted at him- And get off these handcuffs. – I demanded him while shaking my arms trying to get free from them.

- I can't get them off, because if I do the rest will get suspicious don't you think?- he just said, and he had a really good point at that time, so I said nothing. –Hey I just said that to get more time, after all the executions are held like a week later, after a trial and stuff. So you get enough time to get back the mutant and leave, or to fail the mission and get killed.- I just slapped my face "How did I get stuck here?! Someone help me!" I just said to myself.

-Look, there is just one catch alright?- he said to me and I looked back at him.

-What is it?- I asked kind of amused.

-The mutant's cell is in the basement, where your cell is also there now, but the mutant is being executed sooner that you think.- He said to me in a concerned voice.

-Okay so when is his execution?- I asked kind of intrigued by the answer.

-He is being executed tomorrow.-

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Hellooooo people! I AM TERRIBLY SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING LATELY! It has been like a long long long time ago since I had updated or have I continued this story I am truly sorry I had made you wait this long! I know this chapter is not that good as the last one but I had to start explain some things, so that is why. Anyway! I have already finished Final Exams! YAY! (starts jumping up and down all over the room) now the worst part are the grades, which they aren't that good my only salvation now is Spanish and Chemistry, hope I did well on them. I'll try to update as soon as possiblel ike maybe this week or in two, both of my stories and I new one I have been working on. BE HAPPY CHRISTMAS IS COMMING SOON! PEACE OUT!- <strong>


	7. Getting to Know the Past

_**7. Getting to know the Past**_

_**.With Runo.**_

_**Runo's P.O.V**_

-Well that is a sudden change of plans- I said kind of sarcastically, because I was just trying to figure a plan out "Now I can officially say that the professor is going nuts! How the hell does he expect me to save this mutant in less than 24 hours" I said at myself.

-Don't worry- Ren started saying calmly at me but heck, how can he expect me not to worry, I am the one who is doing the mission here buddy!

-Fine, I'll figure something along the way- I said kind of frustrated because of the situation, getting a nod in response from my friend.

-I think we should go back, or they will start suspecting something is up- he said in a whisper and worried tone, and I just nodded. He did have a point if we didn't move fast we will surely get caught by someone. –Now start pretending like I beat the hell out of you- Ren said quickly at me.

-Huh? Why me? You perfectly know that I will beat the hell out of you in no time!- I said kind of proudly at myself.

-Ist alles in Ordnung gibt? (_Is everything alright in there?)- _The voice of a man said and quickly Ren took my wrists which were still in the hand cuffs, and managed whispering in my ear "Sorry". I felt he kicked me in the stomach with his knee making me loose some air and then I felt a bump in my head and then the last thing I saw was someone lifting me up and placing me on their shoulders, and seeing the brown ground and then I passed out.

_**.In the Plane (Dan, Julie, Marucho, Shun, Fabia, Ace, Mira, Baron, Alice).**_

_**.No One's P.O.V.**_

Everything was still awkward and in silence. The brawlers were almost landing on the Academy in which they lived but the only one member that still wasn't with them right now, was the blunette with the name Runo. Dan was still in a seat of the plane looking outside, with a big frown on his face; he was thinking of many things, that even if Alice was reading his mind, he knew that she would get messed up after getting into his mind. Julie and Marucho were still beside Dan, trying to comfort him about what had just happened. Everyone knew too well that those two, meaning Dan and Runo, liked, no loved each other, but they were too stubborn to admit it. If one of them was in trouble the other one would be dying inside without telling the rest of the team. And that exactly was happening to their leader, he was just dying inside because of Runo and her dangerous solo mission.

-Guys please hurry up! Baron is losing many blood!- Mira shouted from the back of the plane, gaining some glances from Alice, Julie and Marucho but none from Dan or Shun, but the pilots did try to go on faster, they didn't want Baron dead when they reach the academy.

In the back of the plane, there was Fabia getting exhausted from changing bandages and bandages full of blood, of Baron and his injury. Mira and Ace were also there, but they were just trying to calm down each other, since Baron was still asleep, and if Fabia needed more help they will help her in something they could do.

-We are about to land so, hold onto something!- Alice said quite loudly so everyone would be able to hear her. Marucho and Julie took a seat in the seats from the left and fasten up their seatbelts, so as Dan did but he remained in the same seat he was. For Mira and Ace they held onto each other, Mira hugging him tightly and Ace, even if he was blushing like crazy, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and the other he held onto a metallic bar that was placed in the plane. Fabia did the same but she held one arm onto Baron's laying figure, since he would surely fall if she didn't grab him on time.

Alice fasten up her seat belt and Shun carefully started landing the plane, also using some help from his powers of the wind and Alice controlling the plane so they wouldn't crash. They successfully landed on the grass of the academy, letting sighs of relief of both pilots. They got out of their seats and so did the others.

-Everyone go outside, I'll help Fabia getting Baron to the infirmary, and for the meantime you can go- Shun ordered everyone, even though he wasn't the leader, he surely knew that Dan wasn't in the mood of giving orders, since he assumed he and to discuss some things with the professor. And in fact, Dan was the first to leave the plane, earning glimpses from everyone and one full of hatred belonging to Fabia, since she knew something fishy was going on. They managed seeing Dan running towards the academy and quickly entering it.

The Mutant Academy or as some like to call it "home", is place where mutants can live in peace and study like normal. In here each student had the obligation to study whatever they liked and form a group and go out in missions. This is the case of the Mutant Battle Brawlers, each and one of them was a student, except for Shun and Alice, they teach in some classes that the school affords. The academy is quite big, like a castle, able to fit all of the mutants that studied there. It was filled with rooms and rooms everywhere, and halls and secret passages also. It had big pool on the back yard, and filled with all types of flowers and vegetation. It had grass everywhere, and in the entrance a big fence with the name of the academy.

Back to the brawlers, Shun ran towards Fabia, since she was trying to carry Baron in her back but, Shun insisted on him carrying him. He quickly took Baron in his back, and ordered Fabia to get the emergency kit if anything would go wrong in the end. Then, everyone left the plane since, they wanted to go quickly with Billy Gilbert, the school's doctor and Julie's secret crush. He had the abilities of curing anyone's injuries instantly, so he was the one for the job to cure Baron's severe injuries. They got to the entrance of the academy and opened two big doors and entering the building of the academy. They quickly rushed to Billy's office, earning some glimpses from the students of the campus, some were shocked seeing one of the brawlers injured and some didn't pay attention to them. They took quite some time to reach the office but they managed getting there.

-Billy open this door is an emergency!- Julie said quite worried as she knocked harshly the door.

-Coming Julie!- Billy said with a hint of emotion in his voice. Actually Billy liked Julie's visits to his office; in fact he also quite liked her, but had never admitted that to anyone, except Runo. He was wearing normal school clothes, like a pair of brown pants, a white T-shirt, black sneakers, his baseball cap as always and a doctor's robe since that was his official uniform. His office wasn't that little, it was actually quite big. It had three windows on the right side and in front of those three windows where three hospital beds, and on the left side there were other three hospital beds. His desk was placed against the first wall and it was the first thing you saw when you entered the room. He swung the door opened, and his mouth dropped at the sight of seeing the team of the brawlers outside his office.

Shun quickly took a step inside, still carrying Baron and placed him in the first hospital he saw in the room.

-What happened to him?- Billy asked quite concerned, as he quickly got to the hospital bed Baron was lying in. He quickly got a look at Baron's stomach, which that was the place where his injury was, and frowned in disgust.

-We still don't know what happened to him- Fabia said as her and everyone got in the infirmary. Billy got to his desk and started to look for some files that were all over the desk. He started to look quite furious and irritated, until he held up high a folder. He got his chair and placed it in front of Baron's lying body. He gave Shun the folder, just as he sat on the chair, and he started to roll up his sleeves of the white robe he had on.

-What do you want me to do with this?- Shun asked curiously as he took a quick look at the folder. It looked perfectly normal to him that folder.

-I want you to look at the photos of the damaged area of those patients and tell me if they are any similar to the ones Baron has- Billy said as he looked at Shun. He did as told and went into each one of the patients on those folders. While Billy ripped off part of the T-shirt Baron was wearing and revealing a gross, greenish and purplish bruise on part of his stomach, a deep down cut on his torso and some red spots all over his back and stomach. Billy didn't make an expression, since he had seen worse patients, but everyone else got disgusted at the scene. Billy placed his hands on Baron's stomach, making appear a white and blue light emerging from his hands, meaning that he was starting to heal the affected area. Then a scream was heard. It came from Baron's mouth just as Billy started the rehabilitation process. Everyone got startled when this happened, and Billy did too, but quickly regained his composure.

-Quickly! Restrain him, before it's too late!- Billy shouted this order at the brawlers and they did as told. Shun quickly handed the folder to Alice ordering her to look at it and read it carefully, and she nodded in response. Then Shun, got Baron's left wrist, Ace his right leg, Marucho his left leg and Fabia his right wrist, making that way impossible for Baron to move, but he kept screaming and screaming making somewhat Billy lose concentration.

Alice quickly finished reading the folder Shun had given her, she was quite shocked at seeing everything but the truth was that those pictures of the patients injured where the same injuries that Baron possessed. She quickly handed Julie the folder, telling her to read it and the she got to Baron's side. She was besides Shun, but she placed her blushing and feelings aside. She kneeled down and closed her eyes, starting to concentrate. She placed her hand on Baron's forehead, and quickly he stopped screaming, and Billy continued to cure his injuries.

Billy got rid of the big bruise and the red spots on his skin, but with the cut, there was left a scar on the place of the injury that will remain there forever.

-Done!- he said smiling but quite exhausted since the process took more than 2 hours to heal. Everyone let go of Baron but Alice was still in Baron's memory. Shun was about to wake her up until she quickly opened her eyes, and fear was showed in them. She quickly started to tremble and let go of Baron's forehead, because she had just seen what Baron had lived through when he got beaten up. Everyone saw this and got quite scared too.

Then Shun, since he was behind Alice, he tapped her on the shoulder, and Alice quickly looked up to him. He saw now what everyone had saw, and he was also shocked to see Alice in this state. He stretched his left hand out to her, giving a small smile towards her, and then she started to calm down little by little. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

-Calm down Alice- he whispered in her ear, and Alice did as told. Inside she was still a little shaken from what she had just seen, but with Shun's words directed at her, she was in paradise. He swiftly took her hand and placed her in a hospital bed next to Baron, where she sat and started to calm down a little more.

-Better now?- Shun asked as he kneeled beside her still his hand in hers, she just nodded in response and everyone sighed in relief, they couldn't afford losing another member after Runo and Baron.

-What did you saw Alice?- Julie asked kind of curious of what had made her friend that shaken up. Alice looked up to her and sighed once again.

-I managed seeing Baron's memories- she started saying quietly and calmly and she continued on –I got to see how he got those bruises on his body- she said now kind of scared and that brought shivers down her spine. Shun noticed this, so he sat beside Alice and placed his free arm around her back, making her calm down once again. She just looked again at him and his hazel eyes and he looked down at her chocolate brown eyes, and they just smiled at each other.

-It was horrible- Alice said once again just as she adverted her eyes from Shun, and looked at Baron once again.

-Do you know how did he got injured?- Ace spoke up, since he was quite preoccupied for his friend lying on the bed.

-Yes- Alice said still sorrow and fear in her eyes.

Now Billy got up from his chair and walked over to his desk, he took a notebook that was lying carelessly on the floor and took a pen. He approached to Alice and once again sat down on his chair.

-Tell me, did all of you saw the folder Julie is holding?- he asked to the group of people that were surrounding them, earning a nod from Shun, Alice, Marucho and Fabia but Mira and Ace just answered a "No" with their heads.

-Julie please give them the folder so they can take a look at the expedient of the rest of the patients- he said to Julie in a soft and friendly way and Julie just smiled at him, and gave Mira and Ace the folder she was holding.

Mira took it and Ace leaned on her too see the folder too. Mira opened it and saw some familiar faces on the expedient. They were students from the academy and some were expedients of dead students.

-These are students from here right?- Mira asked quite concerned at Billy, and he just nodded, making Mira look once again at the folder and its files.

Both of them were reading the expedients quickly and find some things odd. They had the same symptoms as Baron did. The intense bleeding from a cut, the red spots all over their bodies and the big greenish bruises on his stomach. There were quite some patients that had those "accidents", to be specific there were about 17 cases just like Baron, and quite a few were able to survive this kind of "illness". They turned around the page and saw all of the pictures that were on that page, and they saw that those were the exact same injuries that Baron had on his body. They finished reading it and Ace handed the folder to Billy.

-Now as you just noticed, the same injuries that Baron had, these same patients had them- he started saying and all of them nodded in response- Well, since Alice now knows what happened to Baron I'd like to know if you want- he started saying now looking at Alice.

-But isn't in the record the cause of those injuries?- Marucho asked quite concerned since he knew that maybe Alice would be too shocked to tell them what had happened.

Billy sighed in defeat or some sort of way, he looked back at Alice.- None of them remember what had happened to them. They didn't even know they were beaten up- he said to Alice in a serious way –Now as I said, if you want you can tell me what you saw, if you don't it doesn't matter- he said to her in a concerned way. He didn't Alice to collapse down too.

-I want to tell you- she said quite determined to Billy. She took in a deep breath just to calm herself down just as she was about to relate that horrible event.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

Baron was running and running, turning into every hall he saw and making right turn and left turn, right, left, right, left and that went on and on and on. He had to find the mutant, so they would be able to get him out of there, he was looking around the rooms, even though Fabia had warned him that it was better to let it go and retreat since military troops seemed to be coming their way.

"She doesn't know what it feels like to be wrapped up in a cage and be used as an experiment" he thought to himself.

Actually, Baron got his powers thanks to a lab experiment in a military base too. His mother was a scientist and she had agreed to use him as experiment, since they needed to test the "antidote" on little boys. He was just about to be 5 years old. He was the oldest so his mother took him there, thinking that it wouldn't even be a problem to use him. But, was she wrong, she got that just when the doctors told her that it wasn't some antidote, it was a strange chemical reaction they took from a dead corpse of a mutant. After her mother heard this, she instantly knew that her son would be dead by the end of the experiment. She tried to stop it but it was too late they had already placed the shot on Baron's body. He started feeling extremely weird and his mind started displaying different pictures in his head, but to the eyes of the people around they could see them too. So they denominated his power as Reality Warping. Just when they found this out, they wanted to make more experiments with him, and so they did. They locked him in a cage and didn't even feed him. His mother got fired from her job, because she was trying to get her son out of that laboratory. Even after what had happened Baron missed her and wanted to be with his mother once again. That was until one night, that he was sleeping in his tiny little cage, his mother entered the laboratory when it was closed and managed breaking the lock on Baron's cell. She took him in his arms and left that horrible laboratory. She drove off to the Mutant Academy, and before she left she woke Baron up and told him, she was sorry for what had happened and that he would be safe in that academy than even in his home and she left.

Baron didn't hate her; he was grateful she got him out of that laboratory and that she had apologized for what he had done, so he forgave her.

Back to the mission, Baron was looking and looking, until he saw someone running into one of the hallways to the other. He thought maybe it was one of the girls from his team, so he ran after her. Once again Baron took many turns to left and right and in the end, he got onto a dead end.

-That's strange, I am sure I saw Fabia ran into this hall- he said scratching the back of his head.

-Are you sure it was her what you saw?- A feminine voice came from behind him, he quickly turned around and saw a woman. She was about 18 years old and had short navy blue hair, a little darker than Runo's but more lighter than Fabia's. She was wearing some weird blue outfit with a cape and all.

-What's up with that outfit?- asked Baron out of nowhere when he was about to burst into laughter. This of course upset the blunette, and from behind her appeared a man also about 18 years old, also with weird outfit, but his had a combination of colors dark and purple. He looked just like a maniac and had also spiked gray hair, and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth. This made Baron creped out.

-What'cha laughing at kid?!- the gray haired man said in a sadistic tone. Then out of nowhere the same man appeared on the other side of the room.

-What the hell is happening here? Weren't you just there?!- Baron asked as he pointed out the man in the corner, with a confused look on his face.

-You are not the only one with powers you know- A childish and squeaky voice said from behind him. Baron quickly turned around and saw a little young man, whit pink hair, and also with weird clothing but with shades of green, and beside him was a man taller with short melon or orange hair, and he had in his outfit the colors white and yellow. Baron took a step back from those two, since he kind of was afraid from the taller man, since he was very worked up.

-Okay what's with the outfits seriously they are creeping me out- Baron started saying just as he started to take some steps back, and the strangers started to walk towards him.

-If you are creped out now, then you haven't seen nothing- A voice said from behind him, just as he felt someone behind him. He once again, quickly turned around, to see a couple of men, one with long wavy blue hair and in his clothes orange and brown, and the other one had blond hair, and over his face had a red mask kind of a bird, also his outfit had the colors red, and black. Baron once again took some steps back until he came to full stop, because of a wall that rested in his back.

"This is bad, really bad" He started thinking. 6 strangers appeared out of nowhere, and it didn't seem that they had the intentions of help him. He had to get out of there now.

Baron closed his eyes and started to concentrate, then on his mind he imagined an image of being in the 1000 B.C. back when the dinosaurs existed. He thought that this might scare them out and leave him alone, but it happened just the contraire.

-HA! You think that is going to scare us?!- Baron opened his eyes, and saw the blond talking to him, almost laughing.

-We know that your powers are reality warping, so don't use them on us- The melon haired man said from behind, just as he began to place his hands on the shoulders of their teammates, and Baron was sure that he could see them become more powerful by each second. Then out of nowhere the guy with gray hair took a step out of the group, and then in a split second there were a full horizontal row of about 30 men, or more like duplicates of him. By this time Baron started to tie on the knots or his doubts in his head. These dudes certainly wanted him dead, and maybe not just him, but the brawlers too. He quickly started thinking, knowing his powers won't sork on them, he turned on the walkie talkie just to make sure someone on his team, was hearing him.

Then purple smog started to come out of the hands of the blue haired man, this smog or gas Baron identified it as poison, and he perfectly knew if he inhaled it he would certainly end up dead. Then the pink haired dude started to spit out huge balls of what seemed acid from his mouth. Baron quickly covered him mouth and moved from his place. He turned back and saw that were the ball had fallen, it was slowing disintegrating all of the things it made contact with.

Baron then felt as if someone had hit him in the neck, possibly in one of his nerves, and with that he fell. He closed his eyes, and felt like he was being beaten up, and with that he passed out.

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

-So that's what happened- Fabia said shortly after Alice had finished telling what the memory of Baron had told her. Everyone now set their eyes on her, and she continued – I did get Baron's signal with the walkie talkie, that is why I rushed over there as fast as I could, and I manage hearing those guys over the device.-

-Do you remember what they said?- Shun asked concerned, still sitting beside Alice.

-Kind of, they said something about the mutant held captive- she said scratching her head just to try and remember something- but that is all I remember.-

-And how did you find Baron, Fabia?- Julie asked at her friend.

-After I got the signal, I transformed into a dog and with my smelling senses I found Baron. He was lying on the floor bleeding. I got him up and started searching for you guys, and that is when I found Alice- she said.

-Then, why did you said that Dan sent us on a suicide mission?- Mira now asked.

-Because I got afraid of what had happened to Baron, and when I saw the army they got real guns, so we'd be dead by now if we didn't retreat- Fabia said while she crossed her arms around her chest.

-So you are saying that Runo is probably dead by now?- Marucho asked kind of concerned for his blunette friend, after all he did consider her as his big sister.

-Of course not Marucho! We know how Runo is, she won't get killed!- Julie said with a reassuring tone in her voice and a big smile on her face. Everyone seemed to believe in what she was saying, but she only knew that, that smile on her lips was a fake one, and that she was really preoccupied for her friend even though she perfectly knew she and Dan were the strongest ones on the team, but still she didn't think she was going to be able to see her blunette friend again.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO AGAIN! I managed updating like at 1 in the morning and the strangest thing is that I am not sleepy! Anyways hope you like this chapter and thanks for all of your reviews, seriously thank you so much! Anyways I'll try to update next chapter, somewhere before Christmas and it will be about Runo and in the trouble she gets into!<strong> **One more thing, if you are wondering who the gang of six that attacked Baron were, well they are the Vexos, so for the moment they are the bad guys in the story, and their outfits are just like in the season two of Bakugan, but I was too lazy to describe them all. Also** if you haven't heard the news in a while, just about yesterday I heard about the tragic event that happened in a school of Connecticut, where 26 people were shot and died. 20 were children just about 5 years old:( This completely broke my heart, and I pray for them and all of their families, may they rest in peace. ******REVIEW AND PEACE OUT!-**


	8. Day of the Execution

_**Day of the Execution:**_

_**.With Dan and the Professor G.**_

_**No One´s P.O.V**_

After Dan had left the brawlers back at the plane, he quickly ran into the academy hoping he will go unnoticed by some annoying classmates, as always. But, to his luck Jake, a tall, muscular and tanned boy stood in his way to the professor's office. Dan knew perfectly that Jake was putting up a scene just so he could be with the popular kids, but he wasn't in the mood of hearing his excuses and retorts about him and his team.

-Hey little peep-squeak!- Jake said loudly enough to make the popular kids turn around and notice him and Dan. Dan had just had enough of his retorts, but he knew he had to hold back a little on him, because if he didn't probably Jake would be long gone now.

-What do you want Jake?- Dan said stopping in his tracks, and looked at him straight in the eyes. He perfectly saw how quickly Jake flinched at him and the shiver that went down his spine, could completely tell Dan that he can get scared easily.

-How did your babies mission go?- Jake said in an amusing tone, making the kids behind Dan, laugh a little and start whispering. Dan looked back at the guys and also he shot daggers at them with his eyes. This caused to the guys stop whispering and laughing and quickly they turned around and left.

-What was that for?!- Jake shouted at Dan in his face –you know how much I want to hang out with those guys!- Jake said in a tone of annoyance, like when a kid wants his candy but he can't have it.

-Jake I don't have time for this- Dan said and turned around, placed his hands in his pockets, not facing Jake and he was about to once again continue walking down the hall to get to the professor's office. Just when Jake took a hold of his arm, he rose up his fist, and it clearly showed how much he wanted to beat the hell out of Dan. But obviously, Dan reacted to his so he took Jake's fist with his right hand, and he twisted it, making Jake scream in pain. Then he took of his left hand of his pocket and punched him hard enough in the stomach to make him fall to his knees. He noticed that he may had burned a little of Jake's clothing because of his powers, but at that moment he couldn't care less about Jake. There was only one person on his mind and that was the blunette girl.

Dan getting tired of this let go of Jake's fist and took him by the collar of his shirt and looked straight in the eyes at him, seeing in them fear, a lot of fear if you could say. He was about to let go of Jake but he wanted to scare a little bit more the boy, so he would finally give up his wish of becoming one of the popular kids in the academy, after all the kids he was trying to impress were nothing more than a bunch of idiots that bullied the little ones in the academy.

-Don't ever use me or my friends to make yourself look bigger than us, because you perfectly know we can beat the crap out of you- Dan said coldly at Jake making him flinch a little more. Dan let go of Jake, turned around and kept walking down the aisle to get to the professor.

Finally after a few more halls, Dan came to the doors of the professor's office. He didn't know why, but he felt that this was completely a bad idea to do. But he knew he had to confront him, after all Fabia had noticed that this mission was not a normal one, and he needed explanations for that, and he needed to know why had the professor sent Runo to such dangerous mission on a dangerous place. Of course he knew, that she was one of the strongest students at the academy, but there were another much better than her to take on that mission. Before he could knock on the door, he heard something, but that it was played on his mind.

"You can come in you know" A voice said on his heard. Dan sighed in frustration. He opened both of the doors, and saw the professor sitting on his chair near the desk, and that the chimney that was placed at the end of the room was on.

-How many times have I told you not to go in my mind?!- Dan shouted at the man, having a response a grin on the face of the professor of the school. Dan got in the room and closed both of the doors. He took some steps near the professor and stopped right in front of his desk. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and waited for the professor to say something, but silence kept going on and on.

-So? What did you wanted to ask me?- The professor asked Dan, and took a sip out of his teacup that was placed near him on the desk.

-Didn't you already read my mind?- Dan asked plainly at the man. He perfectly knew that the professor already knew why he was there; after all he had already read his mind.

-I read part of your thoughts, but not all of them, after all you don't like that do you?- The and said in a gentle and polite tone, making Dan glare at him with hatred. "Is he playing and act with me or something?" Dan said to himself in a concerned voice. He perfectly knew that this man in front of him was acting nothing like the professor so he had to be wearing a mask. Dan took a step closer at him and only shot daggers at him with his eyes, gaining in response a smile from the old man sitting in his chair.

-Why did you sent us in that mission?- Dan asked the man sitting in front of him, but he asked this in a cold and deadly tone, that could make flinch or scare everyone who heard it, except for the professor. He cleared his throat and stood up from his chair, he started to walk around the room.

-Why the hell did you sent Runo in that solo mission?- Dan asked another question at the man, with the same tone as the other one. But in this one the professor came to a full stop. He slowly turned around. A big straight line was formed in his lips, replacing the smile from moments ago. "Now that's more like it!" Dan cheered himself in his head, since he was able to reveal the real professor. The professor sighed in defeat and looked back at Dan.

-Even if I didn't send her, she would still be after that mutant and you know it- the professor said calmly but he also said it in a fierce tone, making Dan now look at him.

-Even so, why?- he kept on asking.

-Because, first the reason I sent all of you to that mission was to get Runo over there.- He started saying while he symbolized the numbers with his fingers. –And second, because that guy needs to get out of that base now!- he said now more fierce and leaving the calm tone behind him. Dan wasn't scared at this performance; after all he knew that this wasn't even the half of it when the professor gets angry.

-Even so, why send her and not an elite team?- Dan asked coldly, still in his spot besides the desk, and his hands shoved in his pockets.

-Because, I need her to acknowledge the team that was attacked by Baron, she needs to know about them, and all of this academy too.- The professor responded at Dan's question, leaving him kind of astonished, since he didn't knew that the professor would predict Baron's accident.

-How did you know Baron was attacked?- the brunette leader asked with curiosity, earning another sigh of defeat from his professor. –You predicted this didn't you?!- Dan now shouted at him.

The professor, sure had amazing and astonishing powers, like Alice did (since both of them were related, they kind of had the same powers) the only difference between them, was that the professor had two powers. One was the ability of telekinesis and the other one was the foreshadowing, this means able to predict or see the future. Dan was the only one that knew about this, since he had seen this happen before, but he didn't think that the professor would use Baron and them as bait, so Runo could take a mutant and recognize the enemy.

-Yes, Dan. I had already seen this.- The professor said as he ran his hand through his white, paled hair on his head.

-Since when?- Dan asked as anger started to flow through his veins.

-Two days before you went on the mission.- The professor said as another sigh escaped through his lips. Dan now was furious. Who did he think he was?! Of course he was their mentor and all, but he had Baron got attacked severely and maybe Runo would end up like him too. Dan shot his head back up and turned toward the professor, and didn't think twice. He ran at him and took his collar of the shirt, just as he was about to punch him in the face with a fist full of fire, he stopped on his tracks. The professor wasn't scared or astonished, he knew Dan would react in such way so he had prepared himself, but he also knew that Dan wasn't able to punch his elders. Dan lowered his arm and let him go from his grip, and took some steps back and once again shoved his hands in his pockets.

- You bastard- That was the only thing that Dan managed saying to him. Dan headed to the door and was about to open it to get out.

-Don't worry for Runo, I know for certain that_ he_ won't hurt her- the professor said calmly once again at Dan, and then he approached his desk, and took a folder from the top of the desk. He walked towards Dan and gave him the file. Dan looked at the file then back at him, before heading out.

-What's this?- he asked while he took the folder into his hands, and started seeing the reports it had on it. It showed the profiles of 6 different people, each one of them with different features and of course powers.

-The profiles of The Vexos, just if you needed to know- he said and smiled once again. He turned his back to Dan and headed to his desk to sit once again. Dan was left there with doubt still in his head, but he will figure it out later, he needed to see how Baron was doing after all. He opened the doors and got out of the room, leaving the professor alone in his office thinking about the fate of that team.

_**.Military Base (With Runo).**_

_**Runo's P.O.V**_

The last thing I recall seeing or feeling was talking to Ren, but then a German officer came, so Ren had to knock me out (probably) and then I felt like someone lifted me up and placed me on their shoulders so he or she could carry me. And now I opened my eyes and groaned at the sight of light shining through my eyes. I was lying down the floor and sat up, and groaned again at the sight I had seen. I was in a cell. I was lying on the floor of a freaking cell! "Stupid Ren! I have a mutant to save you know!" I said to myself. Then I tried to free my hands, but then I remembered that Ren had handcuffed me so the soldiers wouldn't be suspicious. I took a look around my cell, still sitting on the floor. I saw that there were metal bars, everyone and in every corner of the room. I looked behind me and saw a bed or what it looked like a bed, and beside it there was a potty.

-I am not doing my business there- I just said out loud to no one in particular and feeling disgust by just thinking of that toilet and how many times had it been used.

I let out a sigh of frustration, I didn't know what to do from here or how was I going to get put, so I had to make up a plan and quickly, before they execute the mutant or me. Then I saw that a soldier was coming from the hall and he was walking by my cell.

-Hey come here a sec!- I shouted at him. He had a strange look on his face, and he was about to leave but something made him change his mind. "Probably Ren is ordering his shadow by now" I said to myself, remembering Ren's amazing powers with the people's shadows. They were really amazing, I mean he could control people's shadows like his own, and everyone would go unnoticed. Anyhow the soldier came to me.

-What do you want?- The soldier asked with a harsh tone in his voice, and it was shown at the end of the sentence a German accent. "Thank goodness he knows how to speak English!" I said to myself with relief.

-Excuse me, could you tell me what day this is?- I asked him, since I remembered Ren saying that it was tomorrow, but I don't know if tomorrow from today or tomorrow from yesterday which means today.

-Today it is Wednesday- he said in a cold tone, and I realized that the mutant was being executed today. "You need to get out of here quick!" I said to myself and an idea popped in my head.

-So the mutant is being executed?- I asked with curiosity in my voice and I also made it in a flirty way, so the soldier won't leave so quickly.

-That is correct- he said in a cold tone once again.

-And do you know where it is being held?- I asked as I pressed myself against the metal bars and I was looking straight at him.

- That is a secret- he said and was about to leave once again.

-Wait!- I said desperately, making him turn back and walked towards my cell once again.

-What now?- he asked kind of desperate now.

-Let me show you my gratitude for this, with a magic trick- I said and leaned once again to the metal bars, so my face could be close to his.

-Sure why not- the soldier said to me while smiling. "Got you" I said victorious at myself.

-Come a little closer- I said to him once again in a flirty way. And he did after all, making his ear near my mouth and that it when the trick happened.

-Abracadabra!- I sais at his ear, and with this I pressed my lips on his cheeks, and obviously with my powers, I made that a shock of electricity come out of my lips and shot him in all of his body. He instantly fell to the floor, with a cheek burned from the charge, and I just laughed at this. I kneeled down and managing seeing a couple of keys on one of his pockets. Since I couldn't reach anything with my hands, I used my bare foot and managed getting the keys. To my relief, they were the ones to my handcuffs and to my cell. Someway I managed getting out of the hand cuffs and be able to move freely my hands. I placed on my shoe once again, cine I had to get rid of it so I could get the keys. I got up and opened the door of my cell; I dragged the soldier inside the cell and closed once again so he could be enclosed. I tossed the keys as far as I could, so the soldier wouldn't be able to get out of the cell easily. "Now to find where the execution is taking place" I said to myself. I started running through halls and more halls, and to my luck and hadn't encountered a soldier or a troop, so I guess I am kind of lucky today.

I kept running and running, and slowly I was running out of breath and of strength, then I came to a full stop when I saw a couple of big and white doors leading to a room.

-Guess this is the main hall- I said to no one in particular. "Let's just hope this is where the execution taking place, but how do I enter without gaining attention?" I asked this question at myself and I looked upwards to the ceiling and saw the air ducts there, and a smile crept onto my face. And also to my luck there was the register or the grill in there, so I pointed with my index finger at the screws of the grill and shot out of it a charge of electricity, making the grill instantly fall. I moved out of the way and I saw how the burning grill was lying on the floor. I quickly jumped and managed grabbing onto the edge of the air duct and pulled myself upwards and get into the air duct. I started crawling in it, since the place was really tight and I could barely even fit in there. "You have to stop eating Alice's cookies" I reminded myself once again at this thought. I kept crawling until I saw another light in the tunnel. I came to a full stop when I saw another grill right in front of me and I heard some voices in there. I got closer at it and managed seeing very little. Everyone was in a white room, with chairs everywhere and a podium in the center, exactly where I was standing. I saw a couple of men in army suits and Ren besides them, still with his costume, and I saw that his lips were moving but he wasn't saying anything. "He is ordering the shadows of everyone" I said to myself.

I tried seeing more, but I just saw a boy about my age or younger with messy brown hair and deep gray eyes. He was wearing an orange short sleeved shirt and over it was a white cardigan but it was unbuttoned and it was up to his elbows. He was also wearing a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers and over his neck there was a little necklace with a silver pendant. I also saw that he was handcuffed at two guards were from each side of him. "So he is the mutant the professor wants" I thought about it and to be honest this guy seemed nothing like normal.

I leaned in more to the grill and I also saw a group of six guys in one corner, they were all dressed kind of freaky and the one that got my attention was the one with the feathered and bird mask over his face. I was about to let out a laugh but I managed controlling myself. "This guy seriously loves birds or what?" I asked at myself. But suddenly I don't know why I felt nostalgia while at saw him, I felt like I had met him before. "No Runo that is impossible, this guy can't be Keith, remember he is dead" I said to myself while I shook my head and stopped the memories from coming through.

Keith was my childhood friend, and my best friend, I remember that he had a little orange haired sister which in fact it's Mira. Yep I have known her for quite a long time. She and Dan are like my best friends since forever, but well Dan is another story. Anyways I remember that since I was little Mira, Keith and I knew we had powers but we had never revealed them to anyone, so we kept the secrets to ourselves, even Dan didn't knew that we had powers at such a young age, his came much mater. We were about 6 years old Mira and me, while Keith had already had 8. I remember that Mira's mom had died before she had even had 2, and her dad, well he wasn't the best dad in the world. He was always obsessive with his experiments, so he never really paid attention to Mira or Keith. So Keith as being the big brother he took care of Mira, well that was until he died, thanks to his father. I never saw it but Mira told me what had happened. She said that his father went crazy and was threatening Mira to kill her with a gun, but before he could shot, Keith got in the way and he was shot right in the stomach. Then after seeing that, her father shot himself in the head and died. She said she remembers Keith telling her to run and that he promised to look after her and me. When she told me that, I burst into tears. Actually, Keith was my first crush, he was before Dan, but well he is already dead so I can't make anything about it.

I came back from my memories as I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I shook my head once more and leaned into the grill once more, but I saw nothing, like everything was black.

-What the- I started saying but then I saw the eye of the mask of the bird man. I let out a yelp and I felt as the air duct fell down. I let out a groan when I finally hit the ground. I was able to stand up, since the air duct had broken in two just where I was sitting. I scratched the back of my head with my eyes closed until I heard a gasp from someone. I opened them and I saw that I had landed in the middle of the main hall, and everyone's eyes were on me. I saw all of the soldiers astonished and looked at Ren, he was shocked as well, but he was still saying the words, so he was still controlling the people of the room. I took a glimpse at the group of six in the back and saw that they were smirking and saw that it was a dark one. I saw that the bird man was missing, and then I remembered that he somehow had managed seeing my hid out. I turned around and I saw him standing beside the mutant I needed to rescue. He was grinning and the boy looked shocked at his.

-Well shit- I said out loud so everybody could hear me. "This is great Runo, now you had drawn everyone's attention at you, just what you needed right?" I scolded at myself. I knew I had not much time left to leave the main room, so Ren's spell could break in any moment.

So I did the first thing it popped in my mind. I quickly shot a charge of electricity out of my index finger and it shot a light bulb in the ceiling, making the lights go out. Thanks to my powers I was able to see in the dark, so I got close to the mutant took his hand and made my way out of the emergency exit. But just as I touched his hand, I could see nothing with my eyes. "This is strange, this has never happened before" I said but I kept running, and luckily I ran into the emergency door. I shot it open and closed once again, and so that no one could get out of there, I broke down the handle of the door from the outside. I looked at the brunette boy and he looked astonished but someway happy.

-You can thank me later- I said at him and took his hand once again as we ran through the hall ahead of us. To our luck all of the soldiers were trapped in that main room, so we had a lot of advantage of getting out that base. We ran and ran, but there seemed to be more and more halls, I was getting exhausted and was about to stop running.

-Go left!- the boy said to me as we encountered two hallways leading to different directions. I was about to question him but I hadn't had the strength so I took left. At the end of the left hallway we say the entrance and we both shot the doors open. We had made it out alive from that base, well that was for now. I was about to lay down in the mud, but then I heard shouting from inside the building and I knew this was no time to rest.

Both of us kept running and running through the open and muddy ground, not stopping once. "We have to find some way of transportation" I reminded myself, and just as I looked to my right I saw a helicopter that was landing on the ground. I looked back at the boy.

-We'll take the helicopter alright?- I asked at him and he responded me with a nod. We ran to the helicopter and just when a soldier was coming out of it. He spot us, and got out his gun. I let go of the mutant's hand, and ran at the soldier. Before he could shot I kicked the gun, making it fall to the ground, and then I kicked the man in the face, making him fall down.

-Come now!- I shouted back at the brunette. We both hopped into the helicopter and I sat down at the pilot's seat, and he sat down at the co-pilot's seat. This helicopter was a helicopter apache, with loads of guns and bullets everywhere. "It figures, since it is from the military" I said to myself.

-Okay let's remember Shun's lessons about the helicopter- I said to myself. Honestly I couldn't ride a car, so how do they expect me to ride a helicopter. I kept thinking and thinking, but nothing popped into my mind and we had to get out of there as quickly as possible.

-Let's switch places- The boy across me suggested and I nodded at him; probably he knew more about helicopters than I did. We switched places and then he started pushing a lot of red and yellow buttons. Then he took the handle of the helicopter and I felt as the helicopter started to take off. And as soon as we had left the main room, we were lifted up in the air. I took a glimpse at the window and I saw that now we were pretty up high from the ground, and I smiled at this.

-Thanks- the boy said to me and it caught my attention.

-For what?- I asked kind of amused at this.

-For rescuing me back there- he said as his eyes where set on the horizon, he started now to move the helicopter.

-Don't worry about it kid. It is my job after all- I said as I looked at him and smiled.

-My name is Joe, what about yours?- he asked at me and he kept controlling the helicopter, and he slid a couple of headphones over his ears, and turned on the helicopter radio, to see if he could a signal to a station of helicopters.

-The name's Runo- I said at him, and he just smiled. I stood up from my seat, and I leaned onto one of the doors and watched the sight from the window and I could no longer see the base. I kept seeing green trees and bushes everywhere.

-So Runo, where are we exactly headed?- Joe asked from the pilot's cabin.

-To the Mutant Academy of Professor Gehabic- I said to him as I kept looking out of the window.

-Are you serious, you are from there?- he asked kind of laughing, I don't know why.

-Yeah, what is so funny about that?- I asked as I still didn't left my position. Then I saw something weird outside. I saw little balls of energy like flying below us. "That's strange" I said to myself. Until I felt a bump on the floor of the helicopter and I fell in my butt.

-What was that?!- I asked to no one in particular.

-I knew they wouldn't go down without a fight- Joe said to him. I was about to ask him, until I felt another bump in the floor. I got to the door of the helicopter and I flung it open.

-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!- Joe shouted quite clearly at me.

-Relax Dan, I am not jumping off- I said without thinking it and then I smacked me in the head for saying out loud and out of the blue Dan's name. Anyway I poked my head out of the helicopter as I grabbed the handle of the door and A metal bar that was attached to the wall. I growled at the sight of another helicopter apache behind us. I managed recognizing the pilot, it was one of the dudes from the group of freaky six people. Then I saw another energy ball come at me and I was able to dodge it. I looked back at the other helicopter and saw that the bird freaky man was shooting the energy balls out of his hands. I was left in a complete shock and my mouth fell open.

"This can't be, that was Keith's power too"

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOO! CHRISTMAS IS TODAY! YAY! AND I AM UPDATING AT 2 IN THE MORNING! Well like I promised, I managed updating in Christmas at least, so now we get to see a little of Mira's and Runo's past and yes in my story Runo had a crush on Keith when she was little. This came out of the blue and I thought this could make things a little juicier between Dan and Runo, and probably next chapter they will be together again, isn't that adorable? Well, anyways thanks for everyone who is reviewing and who is reading this story, I hope you like it as much as I do. Oh another thing before I forget, there is nothing going one between Runo and Joe, seriously guys NOTHNG! They just become good friends and all. SO, for everyone, hope you have a great Christmas day and enjoy it alongside your loved ones and family! Hope you have a great day today and also a great New Year's Eve, since I don't think I will be able to upload this story before New Year's. Even so, be happy and enjoy your Christmas day! PEACE OUT!<strong>


End file.
